Instantes
by Muselina Black
Summary: Cuando recordamos nuestra infancia, nos vienen a la memoria momentos precisos, exactos. Instantes que lo cambiaron todo, aunque no lo parezca. Este fic participa en el reto "Antigua infancia" del foro "Se acerca el invierno".


_**Disclaimer:** Nada de Canción de Hielo y Fuego me pertenece, es todo de George R.R. Martin._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Antigua infancia" del foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

_La imagen que sirve de portada al fic es propiedad exclusiva de elia-illustration, una estupenda artista de deviantArt y la versión original la pueden encontrar aquí: elia- art / Arianne - Martell - 270563802_

_¡Pasen a ver su galería!_

_Ahora los dejo con Arianne Martell, que desde la primera vez que leí de ella en los libros me llamó mucho la atención y tenía ganas de escribir sobre ella._

**Instantes**

**I**

Cuando el tío Lewyn llega a casa se nota un montón. No sólo porque tiene una voz muy fuerte y porque desde que llega hasta que se va la música invade los Jardines del Agua durante todo el día. Se nota porque hay algo distinto en el aire. Se siente el buen ánimo en el ambiente y por todos lados. El tío Lewyn trae la alegría y el buen humor.

Arianne tiene sólo cinco años, pero ella también puede notar que todo cambia cuando su tío está en casa. Ella misma se siente más contenta, más activa. Es que ella adora a su tío. Basta con que sus pasos se escuchen para que ella corra a saludarlo.

El tío tiene una voz estupenda y cuando se cansa de cantar las antiguas canciones que tanto le gustan a su sobrina, le hace cosquillas hasta que ella se parte de la risa.

El tío Lewyn es genial.

**II**

_Gorda_.

Aunque es pequeña, la palabra le duele mucho. Había escuchado a esas niñas en los Jardines riéndose a sus espaldas y apuntándola, antes de oír la horrible palabra. A Arianne le gustaría ser tan guapa y elegante como su madre, pero no puede evitar ser un poco más rellenita.

Por eso les pide a los Siete que le hagan bella al crecer. Ella quiere ser tan hermosa como las mujeres de las leyendas, las que enamoraban a los héroes y los hacían caer rendidos a sus pies con sólo una mirada. Porque no quiere esa grasa en la cintura o esas marcas en el rostro. Por eso Arianne se inclina en el Septo y le reza a la Doncella para ser bella cuando mayor.

Tan bella como las mujeres de las canciones que cantaba el tío Lewyn. Tan bella que los hombres se pelearían por poder vislumbrarla en su ventana.

Será hermosa, lo sabe.

**III**

Lo peor de las manchas rojas es el picor que invade toda su piel. La niña se muere de ganas de rascarse hasta hacerse sangrar, pero su madre le ha dicho que no lo haga porque le quedarán marcas. Sólo por eso, Arianne hace lo posible por controlar sus impulsos de rascarse y se aferra a sus sábanas con fuerza para resistir. Pero incluso la suave tela de su camisón es una tortura para la niña.

—¿Te sientes mejor, linda? —le pregunta su madre, que acaba de entrar a la habitación con un ungüento que le entregó el Maestre de la casa. Dice que ayudará a aliviarle la picazón. Con cuidado, Mellario lo extiende por la espalda de su hija.

El ungüento arde en el primer contacto, pero la niña no se queja. Por el contrario, se limita a cerrar los ojos y a apretar los labios fuertemente.

No va a quejarse. Ella es valiente.

**IV**

Las dos niñas no pueden contener las risitas nerviosas. Tyene, con su eterno aspecto de niña buena, ha robado —instigada por su prima— una jarra de vino de la mesa del banquete. Los niños tienen absolutamente prohibido ese brebaje que tanto le gusta a los adultos, pero Arianne y Tyene se mueren por saber qué es lo que tiene que es tan estupendo.

—Yo voy primero —declara Arianne y se sirve un largo chorro de vino en una copa metálica, también robada de la mesa. La levanta, como ha visto hacer a los adultos una y mil veces, y se la lleva a los labios, vaciándola de un trago. Tyene suelta una risita y toma la copa que su prima le tiende antes de llenarla de nuevo.

Pronto, las risitas nerviosas ya no son tan disimuladas y ambas niñas ni siquiera se esfuerzan en controlar las enormes carcajadas que acuden a sus bocas sin motivo.

**V**

Arianne y Tyene comparten todo en la vida. Por eso, a ninguna le extraña que quieran hacerlo juntas. Siempre han compartido las primeras veces.

Drey besa a Arianne primero y juguetea con los largos cabellos de la chica. A sus doce años, la belleza que pidió a los Siete está empezando a florecer. Ella se aleja para quitarse el liviano vestido de verano que lleva, mientras Tyene, ya desnuda, se inclina sobre el muchacho y lo besa posesivamente.

La piel de Arianne, tostada por el sol de los Jardines, contrasta con la de su prima, blanca como la leche. Las dos obligan al chico a acostarse de espaldas en el pasto y lo despojan juguetonamente de su camisa, mientras se turnan para besarlo en los labios y el cuello. Las respiraciones de los tres muchachos se hacen cada vez más pesadas, jadeantes.

Antes de que puedan llegar a hacer algo, un grito escandalizado los detiene.

**VI**

Las manos torpes del chico deshacen las cintas del vestido de Arianne. Ella lo besa con urgencia, con deseo. Daemon le devuelve el beso torpemente, pero a ella le da igual. Lo desea como nunca ha deseado a nadie, ni siquiera a Drey cuando era poco más que una niña. Le quita la camisa rápidamente, mientras él la ayuda a deslizarse fuera de su vestido.

Más besos. Cada uno cargado de deseo y desesperación. Quieren explorarse, pero no hay tiempo. Ni siquiera saben bien qué están haciendo, pero los instintos los guían. Arianne entierra su cabeza en el cuello del muchacho y lo besa, dándole un pequeño mordisco que lo obliga a gemir.

—Arianne —masculla entre gemidos el muchacho mientras ella hace lo posible por desatarle los pantalones.

Ella lo mira y le rodea el cuello con los brazos. Está lista para hacerlo. Quiere hacerlo. Y quiere que sea él.

Ya no es una niña.

**FIN**

* * *

_Uf, fue una historia muy rápida de escribir. Sólo con mirar la biografía de Arianne de la Wiki ya supe todo lo que quería escribir. Y estas seis escenas de la infancia de Arianne casi se escribieron solas.  
_

_La primera escena está basada en el hecho de que Arianne quería mucho a su tío, que murió cuando ella tenía sólo siete años. La segunda va de la mano con que supuestamente, ella no fue una niña guapa, pero creció para ser una mujer bellísima. La tercera creo que se explica por sí misma. En la cuarta, me refiero a un episodio de su infancia en que Tyene y Arianne robaron vino y tuvieron su primera borrachera. Y bueno, en la cuarta tenemos a tres preadolescentes experimentando con el sexo, supuestamente las dos primas compartieron también una experiencia sexual fallida con Drey. Y sí, tienen doce años, pero el mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego parece ser medieval y seguramente la iniciación sexual también sea a temprana edad. Por no mencionar que Dorne parece ser un lugar bastante más "permisivo" en el tema sexual. Y la última escena es el final de la infancia de Arianne, cuando deja de ser una niña para entrar al mundo adulto.  
_

_En fin, me dejo de dar la lata. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina_


End file.
